1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for dominant H-field multiband loop antennas that include passive mixers for creating unique radio frequency signals in response to a particular input.
2. Background
Antennas are divided into two major subdivisions, E-field and H-field antennas. An E-field antenna utilizes voltages as a means to interact with electromagnetic waves. H-field antennas utilize current distributions that arise from an incident electromagnetic wave. H-field antennas are typically inductive.